The performance of agents which are providing service to customers is being constantly evaluated and for that purpose call interactions are recorded for later on evaluation and rating. From time to time, when the customers have issues to be resolved by the agents, the Quality of Service (QoS) of the network in the contact center interrupts the agent to bring the customer's issue to resolution. This may impact customer's sentiment which later on may influence the agent's rating during the evaluation phase.
In other words, sometimes when an agent is not able to resolve the query of the customer due to low QoS it may impact customer's sentiment due to which agent rating may be impacted during evaluation. Furthermore, when distributing the call interaction for evaluation without checking the network QoS of the call interaction, then it may unnecessarily slow down the sampling rate of the distribution cycle.
The slowdown in the sampling rate of the distribution cycle may occur, i.e., the time required to distribute the call interactions, when distributing n interactions and out of the n interactions x interactions have poor quality e.g., invalid, then more computing resources are required for distributing the n interaction than the n interactions minus the x interactions i.e., (n−x). Therefore, by checking network QoS and filtering out x interactions to distribute (n−x) valid interactions, reducing computing resources and the time that is required to distribute the interactions in comparison with the computing resources and the time that is required to distribute the n interactions.
US patent publication US 2017/0339271 is used for playback of recording based on packet loss ratio responsive to concurrently recording on a plurality of recorders a telephonic interaction constructing a plurality of playlists, and according to faults identified while recording the plurality of playlists evaluating a quantitative quality score for each playlist in the plurality of playlists and presenting the play lists in a prioritized order according to the scores thereof. However, packet loss is not a sufficient parameter to describe the overall call quality. Packet loss is a network layer parameter which depends upon network connection such as router and other associated hardware. However, there may be a good audio which is suffering from packet loss.
Therefore, there is a need for a system and method that will take into account several parameters that influence network Quality of Service (QoS) before a call recording is forwarded to evaluation.